Stydia Goes On a Road Trip
by ShipsTillTheEndgame
Summary: Lydia and Stiles have had a enough of Beacon Hills so they take a roadtrip.
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip:

"Stiles, Stiles wake up", Lydia Martin said shaking the sleeping boy in front of her. Stiles Stilinski muttered something and turned over. "Stiles", Lydia said louder this time shaking him harder. When the boy still did not stir, Lydia pushed him off the bed and he landed with a loud thump. "Ow, Lydia what the hell?!", Stiles said getting off the floor. "Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked confused. He looked around his room, noticing that his window was wide open. "Did you come in through the window?!"

"No shit Sherlock", Lydia said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Stiles was at a lot of words for a moment, "What are you doing in my bed room?!"

"Oh right that, yeah we're going on a road trip

Completely baffled about how this had happened Stiles didn't answer and simply stared at Lydia his brain not comprehending.

"Okay let me elaborate, I'm done with all this supernatural stuff the Banshee is taking a break, so I'm going to take a vacation, you're coming"

"Wait let me get this straight you broke into my room and we're going on some sort of a trip?

"Well when you say it like that it sounds crazy"

"When I say it like.. Oh my god Lydia you're being crazy"

"No I'm not, aren't you tired of all this, all this drama", Lydia said stepping closer to Stiles and taking his warm hands into her own.

Stiles felt an electric shock when she took his hands and when she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, he knew he was screwed.

"Well are you going to help me pack or what", he sad stepping back with out letting go of her hands.

"Yay!" She said pumping her fist in the air, "This is going to be fun!"

Stiles was bringing was a backpack packed with some clothes some water and some granola bars.

"Wait", he said suddenly realizing, "What am I going to tell my dad?"

"Write a note", she said "That what I did with my mom"

So Stiles wrote a note: Dad, I need a break from all the crazy here, so I'm taking a vacation with Lydia. I'll be back in a couple of days, don't worry. Love, Stiles.

"Okay I'm good", he said "Are we ready to go?"

"Yep", Lydia said, "Lets do this." With that she took his hand in her own and took a step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"LYDIA OH MY GOD LYDIA COME HERE SAVE ME!", Stiles yelled from the bathroom.

"What is it?!", Lydia said panicked when she ran into the bathroom of the crappy motel they decided to stay the night at.

"There's a spider, oh my gosh its looking at me, it's evil, oh my god Lydia save me!" Amused Lydia took one of Stiles shoes that was on the bathroom floor, and slammed it on top of the tiny bug.

"Seriously Stiles", Lydia said rolling her eyes with an amused smile on her face.

"That was a humongous spider right there, okay"

"Yeah okay", said Lydia but she was suddenly really distracted with the view of Stiles's wet body, only covered by a small towel.

She felt a rush of heat rise up to her cheeks. Stiles was suddenly acutely aware that Lydia Martin was in the bathroom when we was wearing nothing but a towel. Lydia had ever thought of Stiles as sexy or hot but then again she had never seen him like this either. Stiles was wondering what Lydia was looking at, she didn't seem to be looking at his face, then he noticed it was because she was staring at his abs. Wait, hold up, was Lydia Martin checking him out? Stiles pushed back some of his wet hair, "Are you going to stay for the show?", Stiles said with a smirk. Lydia didn't not what over came her but this was a break from all the supernatural drama so she was going to be bold. She took a step forward and put her arms around his head. "Lydia what are you doing", Stiles said quietly. Lydia put her mouth near his ear, her hot breath whispered two words, "You're hot".

Lydia took of of hands that was holding the towel in place and slowly moved away. "You don't need that for what we're about to do", She whispered coming up behind him and kissing his neck. Stiles turned around and brought his lips to hers. She let of a soft moan when his tongue entered her mouth. Stiles finally let go of his towel and put his hands around her ass and picked her up, putting her on the sink. Lydia took of her shirt putting her hands in his hair.

"Let's take a shower", Lydia whispered. She wrapped her legs around him and still kissing they moved to the shower. Lydia turned it on and took of whatever clothing that wasn't off already. Pushing her against the tile walls Stiles moved his hands onto her nipples, that were straining for his his touch, he massaged them eliciting a low moan from Lydia but she needed more. "Stiles I swear to god if you don't use your mouth on me right now I wil"- Lydia was cut off when Stiles took his mouth and placed it on her right breast. Lydia moaned and closed her eyes. Stiles rolled the nipple in his mouth, at a maddeningly slow pace, Stiles continued his antics on the other breast. He took one of his fingers and lightly brushed it against her clit. Then he went back up and sucked on her breasts all over again. "Stiles..", Lydia said almost pleading.

"Yeah", said Stiles with a smirk on his face.

"Well don't make me say it"

"Tell me what you want me to do", said Stiles on his knees on in front of Lydia.

"Goddamn it, fuck me Stiles, fuck me hard"

"As my queen demands" he said and with that he pushed one finger into her opening pushing as far as he could go and then he curled his fingers. Lydia felt lightheaded, she could literally see stars, she had been with many boys before but, not like this. Stiles added another finger and then another. Lydia moaned, she knew she was so close.

"Stiles.. Stiles shit I'm so close"

"Come on baby, said Stiles, "Come for me, I want to feel your wet juices"

Suddenly in one fluid motion he removed his fingers, Lydia was so disappointed she could have cried but, then he replaced his fingers with his mouth and with some licks and sucks, Lydia was gone.

After Lydia collected herself, she got down on her knees herself in front of Stiles and massaged his cock with her hand. "You don't have to", Stiles said swallowing.

"I want to", said Lydia smirking.

After a couple minutes of massaging she brought her lips down to his cock. Stiles closed his eyes, god she was so good at this. Stiles let out a loud moan completely over whelmed with this. So with that licking and sucking Stiles was brought over to the edge. "Fuck Lydia I'm so close"

Lydia gently scraped her teeth against his cock, this was enough to bring Stiles to the edge. They didn't realize it but since they had been so caught in each other they didn't realize someone had entered the motel room.

The bathroom door opened. "Oh shit", said Scott McCall quickly closing the door. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other with equally horrified faces. "Fuck" they both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles and Lydia came out of the bathroom breathy and flustered five minutes later they noticed two things. One everyone was there, Derek, Peter, Cora, Isaac, Allison, Kira and Scott and second everyone was staring at them. Lydia awkwardly pushed back a lock of her hair. "Well why are you here?, She asked.

No one answered for a couple of minutes then Peter said, "Shower sex, hot."

"That was enough of Stiles, "Okay yes we had sex get over it, why are you here?"

That seemed to snap the group back to focus, "Well it's not really that important, but, the sheriff mentioned you went on a trip and we wanted to come to", said quietly.

"I mean we don't know you guys would be so.. busy", said Isaac smirking.

"Cora made me come, I actually have no interest in being here, at all" said Derek.

"Okay", said Lydia looking around at the big group well first things first, we're going to need a bigger room.

Two hours and a lot of arguing with the manger later, they were stuck with the tiny motel room they already had. Allison and Scott slept together on one bed. Peter and Derek had the other one. Cora was on a rollaway and Isaac was on the floor. Stiles and Lydia looked around for a place where they could sleep. Cora gestured to the couch in the corner of the room. "Don't do any funny business", said Isaac.

"Or if you do, just be really quiet", said Allison laughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah", said Stiles mocking them.

Lydia lay down and then Stiles got next to her hugging her to his chest. Lydia seemed to fit into him like the piece of a puzzle that you never knew was missing but then when you find it, it makes everything better.

A couple of hours later, Stiles said "Are you awake?"

"Yeah", said Lydia.

"Can't sleep"

"Nope"

"Well if we're both up we should talk", said Stiles quietly.

"About what?"

"About, you know.."

"Us having sex?"

"Yeah that"

"What do you want to say about it"

"I mean I don't know"

"Look I'm really tired, we'll talk about it tomorrow morning okay?", said Lydia.

"Whatever the queen demands", Stiles whispered huskily into her ear.

"Stiles stop..", said Lydia.

"Stop what?", Stiles kissing her neck, sending tingles down her spine.

At that same moment there was a huge crash, Derek had kicked Peter off the bed. Stiles quietly chuckled into Lydia's neck.

"Good night Lyds"

"Good night Stilinski"


	4. Chapter 4

Allison Argent got out of bed with a jump; she had always been a morning person. She checked her watch 7:00 am, everyone else was fast asleep, after she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed. She looked over to where Stiles and Lydia were sleeping. Stiles had his hands around her, pulling her to his chest. Lydia was curled up next to him a small smile on her face. Allison went back to her bed where her boyfriend was sleeping soundly. She shook him once then twice, finally she pushed him off the bed where he fell with a loud thud. "What the..", said Scott rubbing his eyes on the floor. "I wanted to show you something," said Allison with a innocent smile on her face.

"So you pushed me off the bed", said Scott getting up and sitting down on the bed.  
"Yep, look", Allison said pointing where Stiles and Lydia where sleeping.

"What?" said Scott with a confused expression on his face.

"Hello do you not see how Stiles is holding Lydia like he's trying to protect her from the world and how Lydia is curled up against him, like he's the piece in her puzzle that she never knew was missing", Allison finished her speech with a dramatic gesture to them.

"Uhh.."

"Oh my god, Scott they're like my otp"

"Otp?" said Scott completely and totally lost.

"One true pairing, I ship them"

"What's a ship?"

With a sigh Allison put her head in her hands, "Okay so a ship is.."

Allison spent the next hour educating Scott on ships and otps.

* * *

Lydia sighed adjusting herself in Stiles arms. Suddenly she noticed how close they really where and a blush rose to her cheeks. She checked the time 8:00 a.m. She pulled out of his warm grasp and got up. She walked to the bathroom and tried to open the door it was locked. "Occupied", called Allison.

"Allison I need to pee, so stop making out with Scott and get the hell out of the bathroom." She heard some shuffling and then a red faced Scott came out of the bathroom followed by an exasperated Allison.

"Hey you aren't the only that can get bathroom action" Allison said with a smirk.

"Shut up", said Lydia with a playful smile.

* * *

The first thing Stiles noticed when he opened his eyes was that Lydia wasn't next to him. He blearily got up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom, pulling the door wide open.

"What the fuck Stiles?!", said Lydia only in a bra and pantie, "I'm changing".

Stiles stood there with his mouth open for a moment.

"Well close the door!" said Lydia annoyed.

Stiles quickly closed the door and just stood there for a second trying to erase that image out of his head but it's not like he hadn't seen her in less. Seeing that just brought what they had done yesterday back and Stiles couldn't control himself anymore. He opened the bathroom door and shut it behind him.

"Stiles what are you doing?" said Lydia confused. As an answer Stiles crashed his lips against hers.


End file.
